Episode 52 (The Temple of the Lost Genie Pets)
Plot Zach and Leah need the Guppies and the Genies's help Fifi and Violet have disappeared after they find a Genie squeaky Bone and the kids must embark on a mission to find Fifi and Violet Trivia Episode plan Leah/Explorer Girl Zach/Explorer Boy Molly/Explorer Guppy Glimmer/Explorer Genie Chloe/Explorer Genie Nonny/Professor Nonny Deema/Pilot Deema Goby/Doctor Archaeologist Goby Oona/Winter Explorer Oona Gil/Copilot Gil Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach Leah Molly and the Genies in a jungle.At an ancient temple.) * Molly: (Voiceover)"Far away in the Jungles of Mexico five Fearless explorers and their faithful pets are on another exciting adventure.They're looking for a secret chamber hidden deep in a mysterious and ancient temple.But just as they we're about to give up.The genie pets Fifi and Violet discovered a way in.Inside the chamber they found lots of stuff from a long time ago even treasure.The explorers warn Fifi and Violet not to touch anything.But sometimes pets just can't help themselves especially when the treasure looks like a squeaky bone.But this was not an ordinary Squeaky Bone it was a Magical Bone that would make any Genie Pet touch it.Disappear." * Glimmer: "Fifi." * Chloe: "Violet." * All: "Fifi Violet." (Meanwhile at Professor Nonny's Office.) * Glimmer: "And that was the last time we saw them." * Chloe: "They we're holding the bone and then it starts to sparkle and they disappeared." * Molly: "Can you help us find them professor." * Nonny: "I hope so.Just as I thought this is the bone of Machu Pecchu." * All: "Machu Pecchu." * Nonny: "Yes they say that any pet who touches it would instantly disappear." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." * Glimmer: "Yeah but where did Fifi and Violet disappeared too." * Chloe: "Where did they go." * Nonny: "The Temple of the Lost Genie Pets." * Molly: "Well c'mon we've got to go there and get them." * Nonny: "Wait no one really knows where the temple is." * Genies: "Oh no." * Zach: "It's gonna be okay genies." * Leah: "Yeah we'll find them somehow." * Nonny: "What's that." * Molly: "What's what." * Leah: "What is it." * Zach: "What what is it." * Nonny: "These are three holes and some go in each hole.They said that these jewels will fit together and the Temple of the Lost Genie Pets." * Molly: "Alright the first thing we need is a circle." * Nonny: "Here's my box of jewels.We need to find a ruby a shape of a circle.There it is." (Nonny placed the jewel on the first hole.) * Zach: "It fits." (Nonny looks through a magnifying glass and a picture of a temple.) * Leah: "Check it out." * Molly: "There's a picture inside." * Nonny: "It looks like ruins of an Ancient temple in a place called Japan." * Zach: "One question." * Leah: "What is ancient anyway." * Nonny: "Ancient means very very old." * Molly: "Is that where Fifi and Violet is." * Nonny: "I don't think so but I do think it's where we'll find the next jewel there." * Glimmer: "Then c'mon let's go." * Chloe: "We're coming for ya Fifi and Violet." (They swam to the aerodrome and flew off in the distance.) * Deema: "Good morning passengers." * Gil: "This is your pilot and copilot speaking." * Deema: "And we like to thank you for flying whoopsie Daisy airlines." * Molly: "Did they say whoopsie Daisy." (The plane did a nose dive.) * All: (Screaming). * Both: "Whoopsie Daisy." * Gil: "Sorry about that." * Deema: "So what takes you to Japan?" * Glimmer: "Our pets are lost." * Chloe: "And we think there's something there that will help us find them." * Gil: "Your pets." * Both: "Oh no." * Deema: "That must've been so terrible." * Gil: "We'll get you guys there as fast as we can." * Deema: "Please sit back.Relax and enjoy the flight." (The plane flew down again.) * All: (Screaming). * Both: "Whoopsie Daisy." * Deema: "I think Japan might actually be that way." * Gil: "Let's go." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures